Criminal minds Spencer Reid love story 1
by Irrelevant86
Summary: Poppy is the newest team member to the BAU, and she's finding herself falling for Spencer, and he's falling for her. But what happens when her past comes back to haunt her?
1. The new team member

_~(^.^)~_

_Chapter One ~ The new team member_

_~(^.^)~_

_-Men are not prisoners of fate, but only prisoners of their own minds-_

_-Franklin Delano Roosevelt-_

I was moving into my new apartment. I'd moved to Virginia for my new job. I work at the BAU: behavioral analysis unit. I'd worked in New York as an FBI agent for 5 years, but I thought it was time for a change. Ever since Ashton a serial killer who'd been killing people all over New York, started 'stalking' (A.k.a. Kill) me. I thought it would be better to get a change of scenery. I set the last box on the living room floor, and looked around. The living room was medium sized, with a half wall separating the living room, from the kitchen. I had my couch up against the back wall, the coffee table was set just in front of it, and the T.V. was at the other end of the room. There was a sliding door off to the side of the living room that leads to a balcony.

I walked over, and steeped out onto the balcony. It was winter, but getting close to spring. The wind blew my long brown hair back in my face, and blew my bangs to the side of my head. It looked like it was about to rain. I was on the fourth floor, and the building was facing a park. I could see a group of kids playing tag. I smiled, and walked back inside. I opened the box and pulled out my jousting trophies, and set them on a shelf that was hung up over the T.V. I looked down at my watch. CRAP! I'm late. I grabbed my keys, and ran out the door. I jumped into my car and headed to the office. I walked into the building, and headed to my desk. I set my keys down.

"New here?" A voice behind me asked. I turned to see a tall, skinny, brown haired man.

"How'd you guess?" I asked, leaning on my desk. I held my hand out and said," I'm Poppy."

"Spencer," He said, grabbing my hand. I sat down at my desk. A man walked into the room. He had short blackish brown hair.

"We gotta a case let's go," He exclaimed to Spencer. Then he seemed to notice me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Poppy, I transferred here from New York," I replied.

"I'm David Rossi," He said. Rossi and Spencer left, and I followed behind them. When we got down to the car's I realized I'd left my keys on my desk.

"Dang I left my keys on my desk," I exclaimed, turning around.

"No time to get them, just ride with us," Rossi said. I nodded my head and got into the car.

We drove down to a dump. When we got to the scene I could see the body. It was a woman, about 26, with long red hair, and green eyes. I recognized the woman. Her hands were tied behind her back, and there was a knife sticking out of her chest. "What's the matter?" Spencer asked.

"I knew her. I mean I worked her case when she went missing, back in New York. It was the worst case I've ever done. We linked her disappearance to five other missing women. I found out who kidnapped (Murdered) them, but he was never caught," I explained, starring down at the body.

"When did she go missing?" Spencer asked.

"About a week ago," I replied.

_~(^.^)~_

_**Spencer's P.O.V. **_

I looked up at Poppy. "It's the whole reason I moved here. The ass hole must of followed me," She said, looking up at me.

"Who was this guy?" David asked looking over at us.

"Ashton, my old partner. I worked with him for five years, and never even suspected he would do something like this," Poppy replied, walking back to the car.

_~(^.^)~_

(Later that day)

All day Poppy was tense. She wouldn't go near the body. She seemed to be thinking about something. But what? I looked over at her. She was staring down at the keys on her desk. I noticed a scar on her neck. She looked up at me. I looked away. When I looked back she was staring at her computer. David walked in and handed me a file. He looked over at Poppy then walked out. I opened the file and looked at the papers. It was Poppy's profile. Why would David give this to me? I flipped through the papers, then I looked up at Poppy.

"Okay why do you keep looking up at me?" She asked.

"No reason. Just...Thinking," I mumbled.

"Hmh bout what?" She asked, leaning forward over her desk.

"Well...um...about...um," I stammered, trying to come up with something. She giggled and sat back in her chair.

"I'd be willing to bet that's my file sitting on your desk," She stated.

"How'd you know?" I asked. She just shrugged her shoulders, and smiled at me...


	2. Car explosions

_~(^.^)~_

_Chapter Two ~ Car explosions_

_~(^.^)~_

I was sitting on the couch staring at the T.V. I thought moving here would get me away from Ashton. I sighed. Damn it Ashton, you were always so stubborn. But I had never pictured you as a murderer. Beep, Beep, Beep. I looked at my watch, time to go to work. I grabbed my file on Ashton, and headed to the office. Spencer was sitting at his desk when I arrived. I walked over and set the file on to the desk.

He looked up at me, and I said, "Ashton's file." I walked over and sat down at my desk. Spencer opened the file and quickly read it over.

"He seemed like the perfect partner," Spencer mumbled, putting the file down, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Yupp... No kidding," I said, sitting back. Ashton didn't seem like a killer.

He was always the funny guy that everyone wanted to be around. Who woulda thought that Ashton was a killer? All that time, I spent 5 years not knowing. Why didn't I see it?

"Hey, you there?" A man asked.

"Huh," I exclaimed, snapping out of my trance. The man standing in front of me, smiled and said, "I'm Morgan."

"Poppy," I said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you," He said.

"Same here," I replied.

He went over and sat down at his desk. I looked over at Spencer. He was staring down at Ashton's file. Hopefully Ashton will get reckless. But I doubt it. I was moving my keys around in my hand. I looked down and noticed that one of the keys was missing. It was the key to my old house. I hadn't gotten around to throwing it away.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing, just missing an old key," I mumbled.

"Which key?" Morgan asked.

"My old house key...was gonna throw it out any way so it doesn't matter," I replied.

Spencer went back to the file, and Morgan started shooting paper balls into my trash can. I smiled when he missed 5 in a row.

"You're not very good at basketball are you?" I asked.

"Only when there isn't a net," He said. I smirked.

"Mhm," I mumbled.

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" He asked, throwing a paper ball at me.

_~(^.^)~_

**Spencer's P.O.V. **

Poppy and Morgan were talking about basketball. But I couldn't stop thinking about Poppy, and Ashton. What had really happened between them? Why was he so fixated on Poppy?

"We got another body. Let's go," Rossi exclaimed. I jumped up and followed behind Morgan and Poppy.

"Need a ride?" Rossi asked Poppy.

"Nope got my keys right here," She said, dangling them from her thumb.

She turned towards her car, and pressed a button on the key chain. I heard the door unlock. Suddenly, the car exploded, and Poppy was flung back into me, and we fell to the ground. Poppy landed on top of me. The car was on fire, and people were running in every direction. Morgan ran over and pulled Poppy up off of me. I jumped up and I heard Morgan say, "Are you guys okay?"

I nodded my head, and Poppy said, "I'm fine, but my car's not." She pulled the key to her car off of the key chain, and threw it on the ground.

"Just one more key to throw away," She said.

"How can you be so calm, Ashton just tried to kill you?" I asked.

"No not kill. He was probably watching. He just wants to scare me," She replied.

Rossi walked past me, and looked from me to Morgan, and said, "She's not to go anywhere by herself. I want you two to stick with her."

I nodded my head. Poppy watched (with her mouth open) as Rossi left. She shut her mouth and walked back into the office. Morgan and I followed behind her. She plopped into her seat, and turned on her computer. She typed something in, and waited for the computer to load. She hit the enter button again. Then she started to hit the computer.

"Damn computer," she mumbled.

I heard Morgan laugh. "You can't hit the computer to make it work," Morgan stated.

"It's worked before," She grumbled, smacking her hand on the computer.

"Yes finally," She said, putting her hand over her mouse.

I smiled and looked down at the two files sitting on my desk. I'd read Ashton's file five times hoping to find something that would help. But there wasn't much in the file. His file looked exactly like Poppy's, well except the murder charge's...


	3. Protection detail

_~(^.^)~_

_Chapter Three ~ Protection detail_

_~(^.^)~_

I opened my door, and threw my coat on the coat rack. Spencer walked in behind me, and shut the door. He walked into the living room, and looked out the balcony. Then he moved to the kitchen, then the bathroom, and finally my room. I rolled my eyes and turned the T.V. on. Spencer walked into the living room.

"Go ahead and sit down I'm going to make something to eat. You want anything?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No," He replied, sitting down.

I pulled open the fridge and looked in. What to get to eat? Hmh. Ah cereal. I pulled the jug of milk out grabbed a bowl and a box of captain crunch. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Spencer's phone rang. He looked at the phone. Rossi. Hmh. He put the phone to his ear and walked into the kitchen. When he was done he walked back into the living room.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Someone saw Ashton near you're car earlier today. Then they said that they saw him go into the building across the street, and he didn't come back out," Spencer replied. I shook my head and took a bite of cereal.

"How are you so calm?" Spencer asked.

"Because I know him... or I thought I knew him," I mumbled, getting up and putting my bowl in the sink.

"Night," I said. I left him sitting on the couch reading a book.

I walked into my room. I put my P.J.'s on and sat on my bed. I can't believe Ashton blew up my car. I'll kill him, when I see him. Why did Rossi have Spencer and Morgan watch me? Not that I mind. It's nice having them hanging around… I guess. They could have easily said no to watching me. I looked out my window. Morgan was sitting in his car outside my apartment. I sighed and grabbed my book. I could hear the T.V. in the living room. I opened my book and started reading. I flipped the page and a picture of me, and Ashton in uniform fell out. How'd that get there? I picked it up and flipped it over. My old house key was taped to the back of the picture.

What the hell! How... how did Ashton get this here? He probably got a copy of my apartment key when I left it on my desk. I closed my book and threw it down onto the bed. I took the picture and walked into the living room...

_~(^.^)~_

_**Spencer's P.O.V.**_

I was reading a book when Poppy came out of her room.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking up at her.

"This," She stated, shoving a picture at me. I looked down at it. It was of her, and Ashton.

"So?" I asked.

"It was in my book, and I didn't put it there. Look at the back," She explained. I flipped it over. There was a key taped to the back.

"It's my missing keys, I'd left my keys on my desk the other day, when we left and that key was on my key chain. That means he was in the office the other day," She said.

But how did he get into the office? I pulled out my phone, and called Rossi. I moved into the kitchen and Poppy sat down on the couch. When I was done talking to Rossi, I went back into the living room, and sat down next to Poppy. She was staring at the T.V.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she mumbled. She went back into her room and turned the light off. I sat down on the couch, and closed my eyes...

_~(^.^)~_

(The next day)

I was in the kitchen trying to find the bowls. Where does she keep them? I pulled open a cabinet. There were dozens of cups, and behind the cups where the bowls. Of course she practically hide's the bowls. I grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal into the bowl and sat down at the table. Poppy was still sleeping. It was only 9:00 and we go to work at 10:30. We still have an hour and a half.

"Good morning," Poppy exclaimed, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning," I said, taking a bite of cereal. Poppy looked out at the balcony.

"Hm. Morgan's car isn't out there. Where'd he go?" I stood up and looked outside.

"Not sure. Didn't even know he left," I replied, sitting down.

Poppy shrugged her shoulders and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. I read my book while I waited for her. When she finally came out it was 10.

"Okay ready to go," poppy said. I grabbed my gun off the coffee table.

"Let's go," I exclaimed, opening the door. She grabbed her keys and followed me out the door.

"So where was the second body found?" Hotch asked.

"In a park, near Poppy's apartment," Rossi replied.

"Great, more good news," Poppy said, sighing.

"Let me see that picture," Hotch said.

Poppy pulled it out of her bag and handed it to Hotch. Hotch flipped the picture over and looked at the key. Then he handed her the picture. Hotch and Rossi started talking, and I zoned out. I was staring at a page in Ashton's file. I was hoping to find something in the file. But I couldn't find anything. I looked up at Poppy. She was staring at the key on the picture. She looked up at me and smiled...


	4. Car crashes

_~(^.^)~_

_Chapter Four ~ Car crashes _

_~(^.^)~_

(Three days later)

It was getting frustrating. There'd been two more murder's, and we were nowhere near finding Ashton. Spencer seemed to be getting tenser every day. Where the hell could Ashton be? I was sitting on my bed, pulling my shoes on. I jumped up and walked out into the living room. Spencer was sitting at the kitchen table. He was reading a book.

He looked up at me and said, "Hungry?"

I nodded my head and sat down at the table. Spencer got up and grabbed a bowl. He poured cereal, and milk into the bowl, and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said.

I picked up a spoon and started eating. We sat there in silence. Spencer was reading his book once again. He flipped the page and I looked up at him. I sighed and put my bowl in the sink. I went into my room and grabbed my book. I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. I flipped to the book marked page and started reading. We didn't have to go to work for another hour. I tried to pay attention to my book, but I kept looking up at Spencer. He looked down at his watch.

"Time to go," He exclaimed, standing up. I looked at my watch. It still said 9:05.

"Damn the battery's dead," I mumbled, pulling my watch off my wrist. I followed Spencer out to the car. I really need to get a new car. I sat down in the passenger seat, and buckled my seat belt.

_~(^.^)~_

_**Spencer's P.O.V. **_

I waited for Poppy to buckle her seat belt, then I pulled out of the parking spot. Poppy stared out the window the whole ride. I pulled up at a red light. When the light turned green I drove forward. I was half way through the light when a car ran its red light and slammed into the side of my car. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again the car was lying on its side. I felt something running down my face. I looked down at Poppy. There was a huge gash running across her right eye. It looked like her head had smashed into the window. There was blood running down her face. I unbuckled my seat belt and flopped down onto the ground. Ow!

I put my hand under Poppy and unbuckled her seat belt. She fell down on top of me. I lifted her up set her on her side. I pulled my jacket off and set it over the cut. I looked out the window. People where surrounding the car. Someone pulled opened the hatch on the back of the car. A man climbed in and helped me carry Poppy out of the car. An ambulance had already arrived. A woman ran up to me and examined my head. She put something on my face. She grabbed my hand and set it over whatever she put on my face.

Then she went over to Poppy. I looked at the thing the lady had given me. It was a rag. I put it back on my head, and watched the lady take care of Poppy. I rode with Poppy to the hospital. She had to get twenty stitches and her arm was sprained. Morgan ran in with Garcia behind him.

"Are you guys okay?" Garcia asked, looking at the cut on my head.

"I'm fine Poppy's arm is sprained and she has a gash on her head," I replied, putting an ice pack on my head.

"She'll be fine. She's just resting," I said.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"We were on our way to work and some guy ran a red light," I explained.

"How much you wanna bet it was Ashton," Morgan said.

"I wouldn't put it past him." I turned my head towards the voice. Poppy was leaning on the wall.

"You should be resting," Morgan stated.

"I'm fine... just a little dizzy," Poppy said.

She took a step forward and almost fell down. But Morgan caught her. I walked over and helped Morgan get her back to her room.

_~(^.^)~_

(The Next Day)

I looked out the window of Poppy's apartment. Morgan was sitting in his car. Poppy was lying down in her room. I sat down on the couch. Rossi had questioned the witness's at the accident. They said the car that hit us was a black Toyota. But no one saw the license plate. I sighed and sat back. I hope Poppy's okay. She seemed a little out of it. I can't blame her though. It's not every day you're head goes through a window. I grabbed my book and started reading...


	5. Pizza and Kisses

_~(^.^)~_

_Chapter Five ~ Pizza and Kisses_

_~(^.^)~_

I sat up. The clock said 1:30 am. I sighed and slowly got up. My arm was killing me, and the room was spinning. I went into the bathroom, and took a shower. When I was done I went out to the kitchen to get something to drink. I looked over at the couch. Spencer had fallen asleep while reading his book. I walked over and set the book on the coffee table, and put a blanket on him. I put my cup in the sink and went back to bed...

_~(^.^)~_

...I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. Spencer was taking a shower. My head hurt, and I could tell it was going to be a bad day. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail, and looked over the pictures of the crash. Spencer came out and sat down next to me.

"He'll need to do some repairs on his car," Spencer stated, picking up a picture. The driver side was smashed.

"Unless it wasn't his car," I replied. Spencer nodded his head.

"So who's picking us up?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Nobody, Hotch wants is to stay here," Spencer said, looking into my eyes.

Gerr. I can't just sit around here all da...you know I never realized how pretty Spencer's eyes are. I was staring straight at Spencer. Spencer smiled at me and said, "I'm going to order a pizza...if that's okay with you." I nodded my head, still staring at him.

"Oh yeah, sure, that's fine," I replied.

I watched Spencer order the pizza. When he came back he had his book in his hand. Great now he's just gonna sit there and read. I sighed. He reads really fast. It takes him about five seconds to read one page. I smiled, my mom used to be able to read like that. Spencer looked up at me.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No I was just thinking about something," I replied, smiling at him...

_~(^.^)~_

_**Spencer's P.O.V. {A few minutes ago}**_

"Nobody, Hotch wants us to stay here," I replied.

Poppy made a face. I stared into her eyes. Her face softened like she was thinking about something. She was staring intensely at my eyes. We stood there for a minute. She has the pretest blue eyes. Wait what? It's true though but sometimes her eyes look gray.

I smiled and said, "I'm going to order a pizza...If that's okay with you."

She nodded her head, and kept staring at me for a minute. Then she shook her head, and said, "Oh yeah, sure, that's fine."

After ordering the pizza I grabbed my book, and sat on the couch. I could feel Poppy's eyes on me. I looked up at Poppy. She was staring at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No just thinking about something," She replied, smiling at me.

Her smile reached all the way up to her ears. I couldn't look away. Then we were both leaning closer to each other. Just as we were about to kiss someone knocked on the door.

"If that's the pizza..." I laughed and opened the door.

"Hey guys," Morgan said, "I brought you're pizza." He walked in and set the pizza on the table.

"I swear I could kill you," Poppy mumbled. Morgan looked at her funny.

"Had to knock at that exact moment pizza coulda waited for another minute, darn pizza," she mumbled to herself while grabbing a piece of pizza and sitting down.

"What she talking about?" Asked Morgan. He looked from me to Poppy.

"Wait a minute. You two were about to..." Poppy threw the crust of her pizza at Morgan's head.

"Hey," He exclaimed. Poppy giggled and grabbed another piece of pizza.

"Okay I get it. I'm leaving," He said, grabbing a piece of pizza and running out the door.

Poppy smiled at me, then took a bite of her pizza. I smiled and grabbed a piece of pizza. Poppy finished her pizza and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. I wish Morgan hadn't come in at that second. Just bad timing. I heard Poppy come out of the bathroom. She went into her room, then came back out a minute later.

"So when can we go back to work?" She asked.

"After we catch Ashton," I replied.

"Ahhhh why... I can still work. I can protect myself. I would be safer at the BAU building," She said, throwing her hands up.

"Well you were almost killed in the crash," I stated.

"So...that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself," She grumbled, crossing her arms. Okay there is no way I'm going to win this.

"I know that but it's not up to me," I said.

"I know," She mumbled, sitting on the couch.

I sat down next to her. She curled up next to me, and set her head on my chest. I looked down at her, and she looked up at me. She lifted her head and kissed me...


	6. Ashton

_~(^.^)~_

_Chapter Six ~ Ashton_

_~(^.^)~_

I was lying on my bed. It was 4:43 am. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It's hard to believe that before today I didn't realize that I loved him. I smiled to myself. I'm glad he was assigned to watch me. I rolled over and fell asleep…

_~(^.^)~_

…I was sitting on the couch reading a book while Spencer was taking a shower. We were sort of the same in the fact that we both loved to read. Spencer walked out into the living room, and into the kitchen. He got a bowl of cereal, and sat down next to me. I looked up at him. He smiled, and started eating his cereal. When he was done he put the bowl in the sink, and grabbed his book.

"Okay I'm freaken bored. Can we please just go to work?" I asked.

"I have no car," Spencer replied, looking down at his book. Hm good point. I stood up, and looked out the window.

"Morgan's still out there, we can ride with him," I stated. Spencer sighed, and stood up.

"All right, all right," He replied. Yes finally I get to leave this apartment. I followed Spencer down to Morgan's car.

"Hey what's up?" Morgan asked me.

"Finally getting out of my apartment. I can't stand being in that apartment for too long," I said.

Morgan laughed, and said, "Where you two headed?" I elbowed Spencer.

"Uh… well…we…she was hoping you'd give us a ride to work," Spencer said. Morgan looked at me then back at Spencer.

"But didn't Hotch say she was to stay at home?" Morgan asked.

"Gahhh," I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

"I tried to tell her, but I wasn't going to win," Spencer stated. Morgan laughed again.

"All right I'll give you a ride," He said.

_~(^.^)~_

_**{At the BAU}**_

I walked into Garcia's 'lair', and sat down next to Garcia. "Hey Poppy what's up?" Garcia asked, swinging around in her chair to face me.

"Not much, just trying not to be bored," I answered.

"So what you and Spencer been up to?" She asked, smiling at me. I looked at her, and my mouth fell open.

"Morgan told you!" I asked.

"Yupp," Garcia replied, turning to face her computer.

"I'll kill him," I exclaimed, and Garcia laughed.

"I would have found out anyway. Nothing happens without me knowing about it," She stated. I laughed.

"I probably would have told you, so I guess it's okay," I said, sitting back in the chair. Me, and Garcia talked for hours. She was pretty cool when you get to know her. Spencer walked in a little while later.

"Time to go," He said. I hugged Garcia, and followed Spencer…

_~(^.^)~_

_**Spencer's P.O.V.**_

Morgan was driving us back to Poppy's apartment. "All I'm saying is if I spend all day in my apartment I'm gonna go crazy," Poppy said, looking back and forth between me, and Morgan, "and it was fun to hang out with Garcia," Morgan looked at her.

"It's not up to us. Just remember that," Morgan replied. Poppy pouted, crossed her arms, and sat back. I smiled, and sat back too.

_~(^.^)~_

_**{At the apartment}**_

I closed the door behind me, and set my gun on the coffee table. Poppy was in the kitchen. I sat down on the couch, and started reading my book. Poppy came out, and sat down next to me. She turned the TV on, and sat back. I looked over at her. She smiled, and rested her head on my chest…

_~(^.^)~_

_**{Later that night}**_

I woke up to hear someone walking around the apartment. Poppy was still lying next to me with her head on my chest. I jumped forward, and grabbed my gun.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She asked.

"I thought I heard something. I'll be right back," I said, getting up, and walking down the hallway towards Poppy's room.

I walked into Poppy's room, and moved around the bed. I bent down to look under the bed; when I heard the door slam shut. Crap! I ran back to the door, and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Spencer what's going on back…" Poppy's voice was cut off.

I backed up, and kicked at the door, but it didn't budge. After the second try I managed to get the door open. I ran out into the living room. Ashton had his arm wrapped around Poppy's neck, and he was pointing a gun at me. I pointed my gun at him.

"Let her go Ashton," I said. Ashton shook his head, and backed up, pulling Poppy along with him. He was moving towards the balcony, without even realizing it.

"Let her go," I said, _again_, moving towards them.

"Stay back," Ashton yelled, pointing the gun at Poppy's head. He kept backing up until he hit the railing of the balcony. He looked behind him. I edged a little closer.

"Stay back," He yelled, pointing the gun at me.

I heard the click of the gun. Oh crap! I ducked to the side, and the bullet whizzed past my head. I pointed my gun at Ashton, and fired. But it was off by a foot. The bullet went past his arm. I heard Morgan yell something from the ground. Ashton looked down again. I fired my gun again. It grazed his arm.

"Ahh," He yelped. He tipped backwards off the balcony, bringing Poppy with him.

"SPENCER!" Poppy screamed.

I shoved my gun into its holster, and ran towards the railing. I flung half my body over the railing, and grabbed Poppy's arm. She'd managed to grab hold of the railing as she fell. She wrapped her fingers around my arm. I reached down with my other arm, and grabbed her shirt. She grabbed hold of the banister with her other hand, and I pulled her up over the railing, and she fell on top of me.

I looked over at the edge of the balcony. Ashton was lying on the ground staring up at me. Poppy looked away, and buried her face in my shirt. Morgan ran in with his gun out. He looked over the banister down to the ground. He put his gun away, and bent down in front of us.

"She okay?" He asked. I nodded my head. Morgan helped me get Poppy into the living room.

"I think she's in shock," I said, sitting her down on the couch.

"I'm fine," She replied, looking up at me. I could hear police cars outside. Hotch, and Rossi ran through the door.

"What happened?" Hotch asked. Morgan and Hotch went into the kitchen, while Rossi went out to the balcony. I sat next to Poppy.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm okay," She reassured me, looking into my eyes. I nodded my head. Morgan, and Hotch came back into the room, and Rossi stood in the door way.

"We're going to take a look at the scene down there," Hotch said.

I nodded my head again, and watched them walk out the door. I looked at Poppy. Her hair was a mess, and there was a smudge on her face. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I leaned forward, and kissed her…

_~Evil is always unspectacular and always human. And shares our bed...and eats at our table~_

_~W.H. Auden~_


	7. A new case

_~(^.^)~_

_Chapter Seven ~ A new case_

_~(^.^)~_

_~All is a riddle, and the key to a riddle...is another riddle. ~_

_Ralph Waldo Emerson~_

_~(^.^)~_

**Poppy's P.O.V.**

It's been two days since Ashton's death. Me and Spencer are… I guess you can say dating. But I still have no **freaken** **car**! But Spencer got his replacement car. But it does mean that I get to ride with Spencer, though I will be getting my new car on Saturday. I was finally getting back to work. But I couldn't help but think about what happened with Ashton, and how I'd gotten the scar on my neck…

_~(^.^)~_

"_Freeze!" I screamed, aiming my gun at the suspect. _

_ He turned and ran around a corner. I ran through the alley following the man. I turned a corner, and the man wrapped his arm around my neck, and grabbed my gun. I bent forward, then tried to smash my head back onto his face._

"_Let her go," Ashton exclaimed. _

_ I looked up to see Ashton aiming his gun at us. The man yanked my gun out of my hand, and aimed it at Ashton. Ashton fired his gun at the man, but it nicked my neck, and went through the suspect's neck…_

_~(^.^)~_

"Hey hurry up, we're gonna be late," Spencer yelled, pulling me from my memories.

"I'm coming, gimme a sec," I yelled, from my room. I pulled my shoe on, and ran out into the living room.

"Ready," I said.

I followed Spencer out to the car. I sat in the front seat. When we got to work Garcia was standing next to my desk with balloons, and a sign that said "welcome back". She ran up to me, and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Garcia," I said.

"No problem," She replied. I looked over at Spencer. He smiled.

"You helped plan this, didn't you?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah," He replied. I smiled, and gave him a hug.

"Sorry, to break you two up, but we got a case," Morgan said. I pulled away from Spencer, and followed Morgan. We gathered in a little room. Emily was standing at the front of the room.

"Hey Poppy, nice to meet you," She said, holding out her hand, "Spencer hasn't stopped talking about you," I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," I replied, sitting down next to Spencer.

"Last night a woman was taken from her house. The only evidence that was left at the scene was a foot print. We don't have much to go on, but we think this case is linked to a murder victim found in Maryland," Emily explained, showing a picture of a woman in her late 20's with long brown hair, and blue eyes. When the picture popped up on the screen everyone took one look at the picture, then turned to look at me.

"She looks just like you," Hotch said to me.

"So," I replied.

"Her body was found in a wooded area near the house of the woman whose gone missing," Emily continued, showing us a picture of the missing woman. The two woman looked like they could be sisters.

"It seems like the un-sub tortures his victims before killing them. Each victim has this burn mark somewhere on their body," Emily said, showing us a picture of a burn mark on the arm of one of the victims. It looked like a rose.

"You said _victims, _how many more are there?" Rossi asked.

"That we know of… ten," Emily replied…

_~(^.^)~_

**{Baltimore, Maryland}**

We had just gotten to the police station in Baltimore. I was sitting in one of the chairs at the police station.

"The first thing we want to do is examine both crime scenes," Hotch said, to one of the officers.

"We'll start with the new crime scene," Rossi said.

_~(^.^)~_

**{In the car}**

"So what's the missing woman's name?" I asked.

"Erin Davidsin," Emily replied. We arrived at the house/crime scene a couple seconds later. I followed Emily into the house.

"This is the point of entry," Emily said, pointing at the front door. I looked at the door. The window was broken, and shards of glass were lying on the ground inside the house.

"Did they find any prints?" I asked.

Emily shook her head. I followed her into the bedroom. I looked around the room. One of the windows was open, and there was a blanket lying on the ground in front of the window.

"The un-sub dragged her out of her bed, then out the window," Emily said, confused.

"Why not drag her out the door? I mean it's already open," Spencer replied.

"Unless he broke in through the window, then dragged her out the door," I suggested.

"That would make more sense," Emily replied. I walked over to the bed, and bent down, to look under the bed. I could see something lying on the floor. It was a hair.

"What did you find?" Emily asked. I pulled out a pair of tweezers from my bag, and picked up the hair. A police officer came over with an evidence bag, and I dropped the hair in the bag.

"How'd you see that?" Spencer asked.

"I worked a lot of cases like this back in New York. You just have to look closely," I answered.

_~(^.^)~_

**{Other crime scene}**

I followed Emily threw the trees, with Spencer close behind me. We came to a small clearing, with a stream close to the spot where the body was found.

"He dug a shallow grave right over here. The recent rain uncovered the body, and a jogger found her on his morning run," Emily explained.

I looked around me. There was a trail off to the left of the clearing. I watched a jogger pass by. He stopped, and looked at us for a second, then moved on.

"Do you think the un-sub might be a jogger?" I asked.

"Could be, he would know this area pretty well if that's the case," Emily said. Emily's phone rang.

"Yeah, okay… I'll tell them," She hung the phone up, then turned to us.

"Our last victim died the night before her body was found; which was yesterday," Emily explained.

"And Erin was kidnapped yesterday," Spencer said.

"Was Erin a jogger?" I asked. Emily thought for a second.

"Yeah I think she was, and our other victim was a jogger," She said.

"So our un-sub is kidnapping people that jog around this area," Spencer said.

"When did our first victim disappear?" I asked

"About two days before her body was found," Emily answered.

"So Erin has about 48 hours left," Spencer said. I nodded my head.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the water. There was something silvery sticking out of the water. I walked over, and bent down.

"It looks like a cell phone," I said, sticking my hand in the water, and picking it up.

"I wonder whose phone this is," I said…

_~(^.^)~_

**Spencer's P.O.V. {Later that day/Police station}**

I was standing in front of the evidence board. The hair had been sent to a lab; Garcia was trying to get the phone to work. Poppy walked up next to me.

"What ya thinking about?" She asked.

"Just reviewing the evidence," I said. The fact that the victims looked so much like Poppy scared me. Poppy frowned.

"Don't worry about me, so what if they look a little like me. That doesn't mean anything," She said, as if she'd read my mind.

"Oh so now you're a mind reader," I said, smiling at her.

"Exactly," She replied, smiling. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I think I'm going to sleep here tonight. I'm too tired to drive anywhere, plus there's the fact that I still don't have a car," She said. I smiled. She walked over, and sat down on one of the couches. I kept staring at the board. There had to be something here…


	8. A new suspect

_~(^.^)~_

_Chapter Eight ~ A new suspect_

_~(^.^)~_

**Poppy's P.O.V.**

I sat up, and looked around me. Spencer had fallen asleep in one of the chairs. I smiled.

"Late night?" Morgan asked, walking into the room. I nodded my head.

"Well for Spencer anyway. I dozed off around 9:30," I replied.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around.

"10:30 am, everyone's in the conference room I came to get you and Spencer," Morgan said.

"10:30 why wasn't I woken up earlier?" I yelled, which caused Spencer to fall out of his chair.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's 10:30 in the morning," I replied.

"Come on everyone's waiting for you two," Morgan exclaimed.

I followed Morgan to the conference room. When we got there everyone sitting in the small room, and when I say everyone I mean my team, and the police officer's working the case. I took my seat next to Spencer like I always did.

"Okay so far we know that the un-sub likes woman between the ages of 25 and 30, and his victims have long brown hair. He finds his victims while jogging. Most likely his victims either live near the place he jogs, or they jog at the same place he jogs. He's between the ages of 30 and 40, and he lives near the place where the first victim was found," Hotch stated.

"He tortures his victims before killing them, but he doesn't keep them alive longer than two days. From the strand of hair that agent Faye found at the scene the un-sub has short black hair," Emily said.

"We have 24 hours left to find Erin alive, let's get to work," Hotch finished. Everyone left except for my team. Hotch stared at me for a second.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing just thinking," He mumbled, walking out of the room. I sighed, and walked out of the room.

_~(^.^)~_

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

I watched Poppy leave. "Go after her Reid," Morgan exclaimed, pushing me towards the door. I followed Poppy.

"Hey wait up," I yelled, running after her. She stopped and looked back at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I caught up to her.

"It's this whole case, just because the victims look a little like me doesn't mean anything," She replied, crossing her arms.

"Poppy we're all just worried about you, it's only been three days since Ashton tried to kill you," I stated.

"I know," She mumbled, burying her face in my shirt.

I wrapped my arms around her, as I tried to think of something to say to her. I lead her over to a chair, and she sat down. I got her a glass of water.

"Here," I said, handing the cup to her.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"No problem," I replied.

"Hey the results from the tests on the hair are back," Morgan shouted.

I got up and followed Morgan back to the conference room, with Poppy behind me. She reached forward and put her hand in my hand. I looked back at her, and smiled.

"The hair belongs to Jason Nickson, he's 35, and lives near the park," Emily stated, showing a picture of the guy.

"Hey wait a minute I saw him the other day. He was jogging on the trial when me, Emily, and Spencer were looking at the crime scene," Poppy exclaimed.

"Yeah I remember him," I mumbled.

"Where does he work?" Morgan asked.

"He owns his own business, near the park," Hotch replied. I followed Morgan to the car, with Poppy right behind me…

_~(^.^)~_

**{Jason's store}**

We walked into the store and I could see Jason standing behind the counter. "Jason Nickson," Morgan said, holding up his badge.

"Um… no that's my brother. He's in the back, I'll go get him," The man said. He walked into the back, and a few seconds later Jason and his brother came back out.

"Yes?" Jason asked. Morgan held up a picture of Erin.

"Do you know her?" Morgan asked. Jason looked at the picture.

"No," He said, shaking his head.

"How about her?" Poppy asked, holding up a picture of the first victim. Jason shook his head.

"What's this about?" He asked.

"We found your hair in this woman's house. She was kidnapped late Wednesday night," Morgan replied.

"Well I was across town at a party Wednesday night, and about a million people saw me," Jason stated.

"Give me a list of names and number of people who were at the party," I stated. The man nodded his head, and grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen.


	9. Something's not quite right

_~(^.^)~_

_Chapter Nine ~ something's not quite right_

_~(^.^)~_

**Poppy's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the police station staring at the evidence board. The first victim, who I now know as Lexi, was taken around 8 am while jogging in the park, which is where we found her body. Then Erin was taken from her house, why the change? I sighed, and rested my head on the table. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…

_~(^.^)~_

_ I was sitting at my desk in history class. We were watching a video on World War II, but I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I looked over to see my best friend Ashton sitting next to me holding out a piece of paper. I smiled and took the paper, and opened it. _

'_Wanna go see a movie after school today?' I smiled, and put a yes, then passed the paper back to him. He read my response, then gave me a smile…_

_~(^.^)~_

"Well there goes our suspect," Emily exclaimed, walking in the room. I sat up and looked around me. Ah crap, why out of all the things I could dream about, why did I have to dream about that?

"His story checks out," Emily grumbled, sitting down. I heard Spencer sigh, but I turned my attention to the evidence board. There had to be something here that could help us. I heard the phone ring.

"Hello yeah… mhm… okay your on speaker," Emily said, pressing a button on the phone.

"Hello everyone, I tried to get Erin's cell phone to work, but there was no hope for it sorry," Garcia said.

"It's all right," Hotch replied. Damn, another useless piece of evidence. But it had to be Jason we found his hair at the crime scene.

"How did we get the results on that hair strand back so quickly?" I asked, looking over at the team.

"He was in the system; he'd been arrested for assault. He beat up a guy that was threatening his girlfriend," Hotch explained, looking down at a file on the table. At that moment an officer ran into the room.

"Someone found Erin's body an hour ago, she was dumped near the park," He exclaimed.

Everyone but me jumped up to leave. I couldn't look away from the evidence board, something about this whole thing was bugging me but I couldn't figure out what. It's like the answer is right in front of me but just out of my reach.

"Hey are you coming?" Spencer asked.

"Oh yeah," I mumbled, following him out of the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know, something's bugging me about this case, but I'm not sure what," I replied. He squeezed my hand, and gave me a kiss.

"Don't worry we'll get him," He reassured me.

"I know we will," I mumbled, smiling at him.

_~(^.^)~_

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

I was standing over the body of Erin in the park, since they hadn't moved her yet. I bent down to inspect the burn mark on her wrist. It looked like a rose, just like the last victim. Poppy was looking around the crime scene, and she kept double checking everything. I watched as a group of people took Erin's body away.

"There's got to be some clue here," She mumbled. I nodded my head, and I could hear Poppy sigh. I looked over at her; her eyes had dark circles around them.

"Maybe you should get some rest," I suggested. She smiled at me.

"Yeah… I probably should… but," She stopped talking suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She was staring at a tree.

"You see that?" She asked, pointing at something on the tree. There was a dark stain on the tree.

"Is that blood?" I asked. We walked over to the tree, and she took a swab of the stain. I watched as she poured some luminol onto the swab.

"Yupp that's blood," She exclaimed, smiling at me. She took another swab of the blood, and put it in an evidence bag, then we walked back to the car.

"Hopefully this will be the un-subs blood," Poppy exclaimed, getting into the car. I nodded my head, and got into the driver's seat.


	10. captured

_~(^.^)~_

_Chapter Ten ~ Captured_

_~(^.^)~_

**Poppy's P.O.V.**

I was once _again_ sitting in front of the evidence board. Hopefully the blood will give us a helpful clue as to who our un-sub is. I sat back in my seat, maybe Spencer was right I should get some sleep.

"Hey I'm gonna go lie down, and get some sleep," I exclaimed, getting out of my chair. Spencer nodded his head, and stared at the evidence board. I walked through the police station until I found a couch in one of the rooms. I laid down and closed my eyes…

_~(^.^)~_

_ I was walking down the street next to Ashton. It was dark out, and the movie had been really funny. I really like Ashton; he's been my best friend since 9__th__ grade. _

"_So did you like the movie?" Ashton asked, smiling at me. I nodded my head._

"_Yeah it was great," I replied. _

"_Well… I was wondering… if maybe you'd like to go to the prom with me?" Ashton asked, turning a bright shade of red. I smiled._

"_Yeah I'd like to go to prom with you," I answered, blushing…_

_~(^.^)~_

I sat up and looked around me. I was still lying on the couch in the police station. I sighed, and got up and walked back to where I'd left Spencer. He was standing in front of the evidence board, and I smiled when I saw him.

"Hey," I exclaimed.

"Hey," He mumbled, not looking away from the board. Suddenly my stomach growled.

"Hey give me your keys I wanna make a pizza run," I said. He pulled out his keys and handed them to me.

"See ya in a few," I stated, kissing him.

"Hm… oh okay um hey could you get me something to drink?" He asked. I nodded my head, and left. I ran into Morgan, Emily, and Hotch on my way out.

"Hey I'm making a pizza run want anything?" I asked.

"Pepperoni pizza," Morgan replied.

"Will do," I shouted, jumping into Spencer's car. I drove down to the pizza shop, and walked in.

"Can I get a large pepperoni pizza and a sprite?" I asked. The man behind the counter nodded his head, and I waited a few minutes for my order.

"Here you go that's 15 dollars," The man stated.

I handed him the money and walked back out to the car, and drove back to the police station. I jumped out of the car, and closed the driver side door. I opened the passenger side door and grabbed the pizza. I heard something behind me move, and I turned around looking for the source of the sound but I didn't see anyone. Then suddenly I saw something move past a car, and I pulled out my gun. I took a step forward and a rat ran past me causing me to jump. Holy crap, that thing scared me! That's when I realized I'd dropped Spencer's keys. I looked around and saw them lying on the ground next to the passenger side door.

I was putting my gun back when something smashed into my head. I was flung forward and the gun flew out of my hand, and rolled/spun under the car. Damn it! I flipped over onto my back just as a bat came at me. I rolled over just narrowly avoiding being hit by the bat. I jumped up, and the bat came at me again. I grabbed it twisted the bat, then suddenly I felt a jolt run through me. Holy crap, the jerk just tazered me! I felt another jolt run through me, and suddenly I was falling and my vision was getting blurry…

_~(^.^)~_

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

I kept looking at my watch. Where was she? I sighed, and looked around the room, trying to see if she was back yet.

"Shouldn't Poppy be back by now?" I asked.

"Huh?" Morgan asked, looking up at me.

"She's been gone for a while now, shouldn't she be back by now?" I asked again.

"Well call her then," Morgan suggested. I grabbed my phone and dialed Poppy's number. The phone rang, and rang, and rang but no one picked up.

"She didn't pick up," I exclaimed, hanging up the phone after it went to voicemail.

"Call her again maybe she couldn't get to the phone in time," Hotch stated, looking over at me. I sighed, and dialed her number again, but still got no answer.

"Something's wrong she always answers her phone," I said.

"Well maybe she's still at the pizza shop, and she left her phone in the car, come on we'll go down to the shop and find her," Morgan replied.

I nodded my head, and followed Morgan outside to where his car was parked. But when we got to Morgan's car I could see my car parked right behind his. The only problem was that the passenger door was wide open, but Poppy was nowhere to be seen. I walked over to the car and I could see my keys lying on the ground, and I could just barely see the tip of Poppy's gun under the car.

"Oh no," I mumbled.

"Crap," Morgan exclaimed. He pulled out his phone, and called Hotch.

"Hotch… we've got a problem…"

_~(^.^)~_

**A few minutes later back in the police station**

…"How long do you think she's been gone?" Hotch asked.

"Well the pizzas are still warm so it couldn't have been gone to long," Morgan replied.

"I should have gone with her," I mumbled.

"No don't do that okay, it's not your fault, you couldn't have known," Emily said. Suddenly Morgan's phone rang.

"Hey baby girl you're on speaker," Morgan exclaimed.

"Well the results from the blood is back, and guess whose blood it is," Garcia said.

"Let me guess Jason Nickson," Morgan replied.

"You got it," Garcia said.

"Thanks baby girl," Morgan said, hanging up.

"It may be Jason's blood, but he did have an alibi," Emily reminded.

"This was something Poppy had been thinking about. How did his hair get at the crime scene?" I asked, looking at the evidence board. What are we missing? There had to be some explanation as to how Jason's blood and hair was at the crime scene. Then suddenly it hit me.

"Wait, twins don't just look alike, their DNA is the same. So what if the hair and blood belongs to Jason's brother," I exclaimed.

"That would make sense. His brother isn't in the system, so when we ran his hair and blood it came up as his brother's," Hotch stated.


	11. rescued

_~(^.^)~_

_Chapter Eleven ~ rescued_

_~(^.^)~_

_**Poppy's P.O.V.**_

_ I glanced around the park. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, and there were kids playing in the playground. _

"_You do remember this place right?" Ashton asked, nudging me with his shoulder. I smiled._

"_Yeah I remember. This is where we first meet, the day before 9__th__ grade. I was here with some friends and you bumped into me and spilt your soda all over my new shirt," I answered. _

_ That seems like so long ago. Back before we had jobs, back before we both joined the FBI. Ever since that day he'd asked me to go to the movies with him we'd been dating. But it feels like I've known him all my life. _

"_I know our more recent case is tough, and it's been taking a lot out of us," Ashton stated, looking over at me. _

_ Our latest case hadn't been the easiest. There was a serial killer out there killing men and woman. He'd torture and strangle them, then leave them in a park._

"_Yeah it's driving me nuts," I replied. Suddenly Ashton stood up, and got down on one knee. He pulled a small red velvet box out of his pocket._

"_Poppy will you marry me?" Ashton asked, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring. I couldn't seem to speak for a second; my mouth didn't seem to want to work._

"_Ye… yes," I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck. He hugged me back, and then placed the ring on my finger. I glanced down at the ring, then kissed him…_

_~(^.^)~_

…I groaned and shifted in my spot. My head hurt and I felt like I'd been hit by a truck. I tried to move my hand but found that my arms were tied behind my back. I opened my eyes and glanced around me. I was in a small room, and I could see a small furnace off to one side. I squirmed in my spot, and after a few seconds I managed to get into a sitting position. Suddenly the door at the other end of the room opened and Jason walked in.

"Hello, I see you're finally awake," He exclaimed.

"Jason?" I asked. He scowled at me.

"Of course you'd think I'm Jason. You guys didn't even want to know my name when you came to see Jason," He stated. Wait he's the twin, that's why this case never made any sense.

"You're…"

"Kevin," He supplied.

"Kevin, why did you kill those women?" I asked.

"No-one's ever paid attention to me. They've always paid attention to my brother; I've been in his shadow for the past 12 years. I wanted to be recognized for something, but then you guys came looking for him," Kevin growled, glaring down at me.

"The results from the DNA test came back as his, because he's in the system and you're not," I explained.

"I don't care why. But soon enough the police and the FBI will know who I am," Kevin shouted, moving towards me.

I flung myself back onto the floor and kicked him in the chest. He fell back into the wall, and I jumped up and raced for the door. But Kevin tackled me to the ground. He shoved me into the wall, and my head smacked into the wall. The room spun for a second, and when the room stopped spinning I could see Kevin moving towards me with a metal pole in his hand. There was a metal piece sticking out of the end of the pole, and it looked like a rose.

The rose at the end of the pole was red from being left in the fire of the furnace. That's how he got the rose design on his victims. I shifted in my spot, trying to move away from him but he grabbed me by my hair and yanked my head back. He set the end of the pole on my neck, right over my old scar. I screamed as the metal burned into my skin…

_~(^.^)~_

_**Spencer's P.O.V.**_

I followed Hotch and Morgan into Jason's shop. We walked up to the counter, and I could see Jason standing behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Where's your brother?" Hotch asked.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday, why?... Wait you don't think Kevin has anything to do with this do you?" Jason asked.

"Well one of our agents went missing last night, and it seems like your brothers run off," Hotch stated.

"Is there anywhere he'd go if he got in trouble?" I asked.

"Well my dad owned a few houses that he would rent out. But nobody lived in the houses since he died. He might be at one of the houses," Jason explained.

"Let's go, we'll split up. Reid you go with Morgan, I'll call the rest of the team, and well look through each house," Hotch said, walking towards the door.

"I'll call Garcia and get the locations of those houses," Morgan stated, moving to the car. I followed after the two of them to the car. I climbed into the passenger seat, and sat back.

'Don't worry Spencer we'll find her," Morgan stated. I nodded my head, and looked out the window as we moved down the street…

_~(^.^)~_

_**One hour later**_

I jumped out of the car and raced towards the house. This was the last house on the list; all the others had been reported empty. Morgan kicked down the front door, and the two of us moved silently through the house. I moved towards a closed door, and I could hear the sound of struggling coming from behind the door.

"Morgan over here," I exclaimed, looking back at him. He moved over to the door, and kicked it open. I could see Poppy lying on the ground, and Kevin was standing over her with a knife.

"Freeze," Morgan shouted, aiming his gun at Kevin.

Kevin made a quick grab for Poppy but before he could even touch her Morgan had shot him and he fell down to the ground. I raced over to Poppy. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. I noticed a rose like burn on her neck, and sighed. Morgan grabbed the knife off the ground and cut the ropes off of Poppy's wrists. Poppy was breathing heavily, and she looked like she was about to pass out. I tried to help her up but she couldn't stand. Morgan had to help me carry her out of the house. When we were outside we set her down on the grass, and Morgan called Hotch…

_~(^.^)~_

_**Hospital **_

Poppy had been admitted to the hospital several hours ago. The doctors had looked her over and said that she had several broken ribs, and some internal bleeding but he said she's going to be fine.

"How's she doing?" Garcia asked.

"She'll be fine. Just needs to get some rest," I answered, glancing back at her.

"Hey guys," Poppy exclaimed, opening her eyes.

"Hey Poppy," Garcia said, sitting down on the other side of the bed. Garcia pulled a large box out of her bag and held it out to Poppy.

"I got you something," Garcia stated. Poppy eyed the box with wide eyes.

"Cake!" She said, grabbing the box.

"It's your favorite," Garcia replied.

"Thanks Garcia," Poppy said, looking up at her. Garcia nodded her head.

"Well I'll see you guys later," She said, standing up.

"Bye Garcia," Poppy replied. At that Garcia left. I glanced down at Poppy, and she seemed to be staring off into space.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh what… oh yeah, just lost in thought," She answered. I nodded my head, and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you Poppy," I stated, smiling down at her.

"I love you two Spencer," She replied, smiling back.

I bent down and kissed her again, then sat back down in my seat. It's going to take some time for her to get better, but I'll be right there with her while she's getting better. There was no doubt in my mind as to how much I love her, and I won't leave her side unless she tells me to…

_~Don't bother just to be better than your contemporaries or predecessors. Try to be better than yourself. ~_

_~Faulkner~_

_~(^.^)~_

_**Author's note: Okay so first off this is not the end of the story, there will be more. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I finally found my muse to finish typing up this story after watching the season finale of Criminal minds {Yes I know I'm really behind but I'm behind on all my shows}. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review.**_


End file.
